


After the Fall...

by PurityByFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Presumed Dead, Submissive/Bottom Dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurityByFire/pseuds/PurityByFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes after the fall, who is more lost Dean or Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall...

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Fanfic, in being so its not Beta'd. Please be kind... I'll update every few days. :) Rated Explicit for future chapters.

Dean couldn't believe he was lost, it wasn't the first time he had been, of course, but not like this. He was driving in the middle of a snow storm, a “White Out” is what the people on the radio kept calling it when they interrupted the songs. He could barely see the lines on the road in front of him, much less signs or mile markers. **This isn't my fault** he thought to himself, **I haven't slept in days,** it made him feel much less reckless, but deep inside he knew it was his fault, but then again, everything always was.

 

 **If I could just find him, then it would be better. Then everything would be alright. If we just knew that he was okay, that he was safe, that he wasn't...dead. How could be okay, though? Out there, on his own, without anyone to help him. He could barely function as a freaking angel of the Lord how is he supposed to function as a human?** He caught himself almost colliding with guardrail on the shoulder of the road, making him shake himself back to reality, he had been zoning out again, deep in thought about everything that had happened over the last 4 months. Suddenly there was a dull grinding noise in the engine, the normal purr of his beloved Impala sounded like it was choking. He looked at the dash; the gas gauge was below E, **how long has it been like that?**

 

The Impala started puttering now, he was coasting, in the snow, on the side of a mountain. **Wonderful** he thought, **this isn't the worse case scenario at all.** Dean pulled the car over in what looked like a bit of a clearing on the shoulder, as soon as the car's weight was on it, it let go. It wasn't a clearing on the the shoulder at all, it was a gap, straight down the side of the mountain. As he plummeted down, many thoughts rushed through his head. **Sammy, he'll never know, they wont ever find me here. He'll be alone, already wrecked from the trials, me dying will kill him....Aww, baby I'm sorry to take you out with me,** Dean smirked, in his dying moments, he's apologizing to his car. Then the one thought he knew would come, came. **Cas, oh God, Cas. You were my responsibility, I was supposed to keep you safe. All those times Sam called you “My angel” and I acted infuriated, I wasn't. I knew you were mine, like I am yours. You raised me from the pit, put me back together, molecule by molecule. You know me inside in out, what I'm thinking, feeling, even before I do. The last time I saw you, you were beating me to death. As I begged you to stop, telling you I needed you, screaming in my head that you couldn't do that to me, that you loved me, that I..yes, I loved you, you were family...my family...** Dean found himself yelling, “CAS!!!” “If ever I need you its now!!” Then, he felt stupid, his last thought before hitting the solid, all be it frozen ground below him was: **Dumb-ass, he isn't an angel anymore, not even he can save you now.**

  

* * *

 

Castiel had fallen in a town called Lake Lure, N.C. It was a small town up in the mountains, it had a few tourist areas, so him looking completely lost didn't seem out of place at all. Castiel was confused, he didn't remember much, except that he had once been an angel of the Lord and that something bad must have happened because he had fallen, his grace was gone, his wings, gone. And, although he was standing in a full suit, and a tan trench coat, he felt naked without his grace.

 

He walked around the town for hours, not thinking about anything, just wondering, lost. He did not realize that he was close to frostbitten, or when he had started to turn blue, but the look of horror on a young man's face as he walked by clued him in on something being wrong.

 

“Hey, hey...um, Mister!” the young man called after him, but Castiel kept walking. The  young man ran up behind him and grabbed him by the arm, spinning Castiel around.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You must be freezing!” Castiel just cocked his head to the side and said nothing, his normally brilliant blue eyes faded to gray.

 

The young man knew this wasn't right, **maybe he has mental problems** the young man thought. “I'm taking you back to the station,sir. My...my um, name is Matthews, Owen Matthews.” Castiel only nodded. **Okay** Matthews thought, **He's not deaf, that’s a good sign.**

 

When the two arrived at the station, Matthews ran to retrieve a medic. Telling Castiel to stay put. Castiel looked around, not sure what to make of this strange place, a big brick building, with giant red trucks, he wasn't sure what they were used for, or why everyone was running around in yellow jumpsuits. **Such a strange place,** Castiel thought.

 

It took the medic over an hour to convince Castiel to undress so he could put warm clothes on him and check him for frostbite and other injuries. Castiel never spoke a word, every question was met with a blank stare or a tilt of the head. Even when asked his name, or where he lived, Castiel did not answer, he just looked down, saddened and only thought one thing: **that he could never go home.**

 

He was told by Matthews that he could stay at the fire house over night, this troubled Castile, **why would one ever want to stay at a house of fire?** But, he had nowhere else to go, so he stayed. Standing exactly where Matthews left him, mostly in the way.

 

The first time the siren went off, Castile nearly climbed the wall. He was terrified, everyone left him, they jumped in those giant red trucks and left him. He stood there alone, in the quiet empty garage. **Why?** Castiel thought. **Why am I here? What have I done to deserve to fall from grace?** He felt his eyes well up with tears, he felt forsaken, scared, but mostly alone.

 

Once the firefighters returned, Matthews noticed how terrified the man was, and reassured him everything was going to be alright, and that he should go lay down and try to sleep. He did, but could not sleep. He did not know how, **exactly** **how does one sleep?** Castiel thought. He had never done it before. **There must be some trick to it,** he thought. He closed his eyes, nothing. No sleep. Castiel became irritated with himself. But, kept trying.

 

As he laid there he closed his eyes tight  for the hundredth, he saw a flash of a man's face. It terrified him, he jumped up, and pressed his back against the head board, hugging his pillow tight to his chest. He closed his eyes, again tightly. There was that face again, blood running down the face, cheek swollen from battle, tears staining beautiful green eyes. The siren's roar suddenly sounded, they made him blink, losing the image. **Who is he?** Castiel thought. **Such a beautiful creature, but so sad, why was he hurt? Why was he crying...** He closed his eyes again, tightly...nothing. Tighter, still nothing. “No!” Castiel cried out load, balling his fists into the sheet.

 

Matthews ran into the room; “So, he speaks? Everything okay, man?” He looked intently at Castiel with obvious concern. Castiel averted his yes, looking down, not knowing how to even begin to explain this. He opens his mouth to speak, feels his mouth go dry, he wants to tell him, but then closes it again. Matthews nods, in a sense of understanding, knowing this stranger will talk when he is ready, he leaves Castile to try to sleep again.

 

Weeks pass, Castiel stays at the firehouse, not eating, not sleeping. He barley sips the water that Matthews begs for him to drink. He hasn't seen the man in his mind again, even though he begs God to. **Please!** Castiel begs **Please Father, I must see him again! I need to know who he is, if he is okay. I think he needs me...** But, nothing, no image and no response. Castiel feels abandoned. Lost. Forgotten.

 

That very same day a horrible snow storm finds its way to the small town of Lake Lure, it was to be the worst one they have seen in years. The firefighters spent the morning helping citizens get hunkered down for the snow.

 

Once the snow started to fall, Castiel knew it really would be bad. He felt an odd sense of worry, he felt a tug on his soul, it almost felt like his grace. He felt another, he had to grip the door frame so not to fall, again, another. He couldn't breathe, he felt as if he was falling from the sky. He called out in enochian falling to his knees. Windows shattered and all the lights in the town flickered as he saw red, he could feel blood running down his face, he could feel every bone in his body break at once, he felt as if he was choking on smoke. As he lay, dying, sprawled out on the firehouse floor, he saw him. The man, his face, his smile, he heard his laugh. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end as he heard the man say his name; “Castiel.” Castiel smiled as his vision went black and the beat of his heart slowed to a stop.

 

The firefighters ran to him, the medics tried everything, there was no reviving him. No one knew what had happened to him, all the knew was they could not go out in the storm. So, they laid his body in the chiefs quarters, covering him in a sheet. Matthews hung his head, he wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what to say.

 

Just then, the sirens roared, the firefighters ran to their trucks. Over the dispatch radio they heard the description of the call. “An old model Chevy, black, veered off the side of the mountain. Looks like it caught fire after rolling to a stop. A single passenger trapped inside, feared dead, no movement. Request for immediate evac.” After the chief responded they were on their way, the radio went silent. There was an eerie calm in the air. **This is going to be a body recovery** Matthews thought, **no one could survive this...**

 


End file.
